


Ascilia/Sterling Sketch

by cass_e



Series: A + S [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cass_e/pseuds/cass_e
Summary: A + S being a lil' feral and hostile.
Relationships: Ascilia/Sterling
Series: A + S [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833877
Kudos: 10





	Ascilia/Sterling Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to draw them being toxic lol

**Author's Note:**

> [I made a Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/amchapel)!


End file.
